


Magic, Hearts, Swords, and Fates

by CeruleanLemniscate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Gen, Other, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanLemniscate/pseuds/CeruleanLemniscate
Summary: The adventure awaiting Davi in this story is an AU OUAT crossover with a Vikings AU. It will contain possible spoilers, so do not read on if you have not watched Vikings. Just as Davi's background and character differ slightly from David in OUAT, so will Lagertha's. You'll also find that her timeline is different, as well as characters that are alive longer than their story allows on Vikings. This is meant to be several parts and I will post as often as I can over the coming months. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.





	1. Yes, Another...

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s notes: I'm moving this story from Twitter to AO3. Davi (@/ChivalrousArmor on Twitter) is a genderbent and G!P version of Prince Charming from the show Once Upon A Time. Her face claim has always been Katheryn Winnick, and I'm sad to say, I didn't even know who Lagetha was until quite some time after I'd chosen her image to use for Davi. The images of Lagertha and Katheryn worked perfectly for Davi in both the Enchanted Forest setting and the Storybrooke setting, respectively. If you have any questions about Davi and her background, shoot me a message! :-)

⥈“Tell me, oh wise one, will I bear more sons for Ragnar?”

“No,” the Seer said simply in his deep tenor. 

At this, Lagertha pursed her lips slightly and straightened her back in her seat. The revelation slammed into her but she showed no evidence of the sorrow that permeated within her. She knew he could not see her physically but she guessed that he knew of her inner turmoil nonetheless. 

“Then…,” she exhaled slowly before she formed the next words, “...what is to be my fate in this world?”

“You will lead your people in your rightful home one day, but the journey to get there will not be without its difficulties and sacrifices. You will be near death when another will fight in your stead. Others will see you, though you’re not there. Only in success of those battles will you rise to fulfill your destiny. Only then can you rule,” he says in the familiar cadence that is slow but tense when telling one of their future.

“Another?” Lagertha could not understand. The young mother knew that discussions with the Seer were usually cryptic but she could not help her curiosity. She now had more questions than answers and she needed to know more.

“Yes. Another.”

“But how?” She persisted.

“That is all the gods have allowed me to see. I know nothing more.” He slowly extended his hand to her, palm up, marking the end of their conversation. 

The blonde leaned forward to lick his hand solemnly as was tradition before standing quietly and exiting the small hut.⥈

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

➶Storybrooke had been quiet lately, which was very unusual. The phones at the station hadn’t rung in hours and I’d patrolled our streets early this morning and again after lunch. Such were the duties of the town sheriff for today.

To pass the time, I’d taken an empty box from the file room downstairs and began filing away old reports and paperwork. I told myself I was making good use of my time by organizing and cleaning up around the station, but deep down I knew it was mostly a distraction; a way to keep my mind occupied and not on other things, or other people.

But even as I tried to keep busy, my mind could not help but remember things and times long passed. One thought led to another, and then another, and on they continued even as I walked back downstairs. As I considered the boxes set in the heavy racks before me, I decided to organize those too. “I may as well. I have the time to kill,” I said quietly before sighing lightly. 

The word ‘kill’ ricocheted within my thoughts as I lifted and moved boxes until a memory made its way to the forefront of all the others. It was when I’d first assumed Jamison’s identity and was sent on my first mission… to kill the dragon that had been causing havoc in King Midas’ lands. As odd as it sounded, that seemed like a simpler, easier time. I shook my head at myself at the thought. I’d been so green then in the ways of combat and fighting.

And life.

Oh how times had changed. Combat and self-defense were like second nature to me now. I could swing a sword and find a target with my arrow with almost deadly precision. But life? Well… I am not without my flaws. I've made my way through life as best as I can. I've enjoyed and appreciated the good times, and I've learned what I can from the not so good times. I love… or try to anyway. I love others the only way I know how… unconditionally and with everything that I am. That too though, depending who you ask, is quite flawed. But I choose to believe and to hope that I have done more good than harm in this life. 

Maybe I’m still a bit naive after all, it seems.

A look at the wall clock down the hall told me I had about an hour left on my shift. I was just about done down here, then I’d have some time to go on one last patrol before meeting Emma and Henry for dinner.

I stepped up onto the small step ladder to place the last box on the top shelf. As I pushed it back, I was met with some resistance. Looking beyond the cardboard in my hands, a smaller evidence box sat in the corner almost invisibly. I tried to maneuver the file box back beside the smaller one, but in doing so I set it too far to the edge and the smaller box tumbled off the shelf. I reached for it, and although my reflexes were quick, it fell just beyond my reach.

When it hit the ground, the lid flew off along with its contents and a leather pouch landed the furthest away. I hopped down and walked over to begin picking everything up and noticed something roll out of the pouch. 

“No… no, no, no,” I muttered as it rolled toward the door frame. It was a magic bean. If it hit or collided with anything, I knew exactly what would happen. I tried to move quickly to stop it; to try to gently slow its path. 

But I wasn’t fast enough. “No, no, no.”

The loud whirring air of an opening portal was immediate and unmistakable. 

“Damn it.”

There was no one here but me. No one would know what had happened. No one would know that I disappeared through a portal leading to any number of unknown places. No one would know how to find me. I might never see my loved ones again.

It’s the last thought that makes me hold on for dear life to anything I could to keep from being pulled into the portal. 

But for all my strength, the force of the portal is stronger.➴


	2. Mirror Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic and the gods partner up to bring Davi to Lagertha's aid without a moment to spare.

⥈“Go! I’ll be right behind you both! Take care of each other until I find you,” she said knowing the next few moments held the possibility of never seeing her children again. She was bleeding badly and her opponent would find her any minute. “Bjorn, Gyda,” she said as she put a palm to each of their cheeks, “...run home and wait for me. Do not stop until you get there, understood?” Lagertha held her tears back as each of her children nodded back. She could tell they were frightened but she knew they could outrun anyone chasing them on foot. “Now go,” the blonde said to them as she turned around to head in the opposite direction. She had no way to know Bjorn would convince Gyda that they should hide behind a large tree just a short distance away. He was not about to leave his mother injured and alone to fight off the last of the remaining attackers. The young teenager had just watched Lagertha kill four men twice her size, he would not leave his mother’s fate to chance. The siblings held their axes at the ready as they slowly made their way back to the meadow, remaining hidden behind the treeline.⥈

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

➶I landed harshly as the vortex of the portal closed. It was gone just as quickly as it had appeared without so much as a trace breeze to announce its departure, and now I had no idea where I was.

Standing and dusting myself off, I looked around to take in my surroundings. I was at the edge of a large clearing and the trees to my left were tall and dense. It was quite beautiful actually and reminded me of the Enchanted Forest but something told me I was far from my old home.

Thankfully, I had my jacket because a cool spring breeze picked up just as I started to walk along the treeline. I mentally took stock of what I had on me in case I arrived in a less than friendly place. I had my dagger and a fully loaded gun with an extra magazine in the inside pocket of my jacket. Not that it would help, but I had my wallet and cell phone as well; which had no signal whatsoever. I turned it off and put it away just as I heard something nearby.

Walking tentatively toward the noise, I saw a man kneeling over a woman. They were fighting and from the deep crimson color on their clothing, it was clear that one or both of them were hurt. I was unable to see their faces as they exchanged blows and proceeded quietly with caution. I was now hyper aware of my surroundings and checked for others as I continued.

The woman managed to injure her attacker and rolled out from underneath him but he was quick. I could see now that she was favoring one leg over the other and blood stains ran down her pant leg as well as one of her shoulders. She struck him once more, fiercely, as though she wasn’t injured and almost bested him. He swung a spear-like weapon and made contact, pushing her off balance and causing her to fall once more.

He knelt over her again and put a knife to her throat with one hand as he wrestled to rip her clothes with the other.

Out of pure instinct, I pulled my gun and moved closer to the scene unfolding before me. A thin line of blood began to trickle down her neck as they continued to fight. He leaned down and whispered something then moved the knife as though he was going to slash her throat. 

Before the knife’s edge could touch her again, I pulled my gun and fired one shot.

Into his skull.

The sound of the shot echoed loudly around us and birds high in the trees flew away quickly, their wings flapping as they took flight.

The sound had also startled the woman and her head turned toward me as the man’s body slumped to the ground. I lowered the gun and held out a hand. Just as I was about to speak, the image looking back at me rendered me speechless.

It was /me/. It was like looking in a mirror, only not.

I flipped the safety back on and put away my gun as I knelt down beside her.

“By the gods,” she said in a voice identical to my own, in a language I’d never heard before. And what surprised me even more was that I understood it. 

“You’re hurt,” I replied in the same language. 

How was this happening? What kind of world had I landed in?

Without wasting any more time with internal questions about what place this was, I took off my jacket then my long-sleeved shirt to rip lengths of fabric from it to tie around her wounds. She didn’t stop me as I made a tourniquet around her thigh. She simply looked at me in mild disbelief as I tended to her wounds. 

“What? Mother, what is this?” Asked a young boy’s voice.

“It’s alright,” she replied. “I thought I told you to run,” she added somewhat sternly. She seemed to want to be upset with the children, but could not make more of an effort. She was losing a lot of blood and looked as though she might pass out. The tourniquets wouldn’t last for long.

“We couldn’t leave you,” said the girl beside him. 

“We need to get her help,” I interrupted, again in the language that I did not recognize. “How far is your home? Or a doctor or healer?”

“Without our horses... a good distance by foot,” the blonde said as her eyes fluttered and closed shut.

I put my jacket back on then stood. Crouching down, I gently slipped one arm beneath her knees and the other under her back and lifted her. 

The children seemed confused but did not say anything as they looked at their injured mother.

“Let’s go,” I began. “I’ll follow you. We must hurry.”

They both turned and began walking quickly. I followed at the same pace, occasionally looking down at the face that mirrored my own, hoping she wouldn’t lose too much blood by the time we arrived. I couldn’t say why, or whether it had anything to do with the appearance of the woman in my arms, but one thing was for certain… I /had/ to help her. An urgency within me said I needed to do anything I could to save this woman’s life.➶


End file.
